My Little Petal
by RayneAllNight
Summary: The fireplace cackled as a new log started to burn. The orange glow of that fire warmed the living room as the blizzard outside grew angrier. Tears streaked down the woman's face as she repeatedly glanced from the fireplace to the window. ONE-SHOT


A slender redhead paced back and forth on the cherry wood floors of the small and quaint house. Two pairs of eyes watched her walk, neither breathing a word. Of course they know mostly why the woman was pacing, though not the whole story. The fireplace cackled as a new log started to burn. The orange glow of that fire warmed the living room as the blizzard outside grew angrier and angrier. Tears streaked down the woman's face as she repeatedly glanced from the fireplace to the window. Her eyes flickered to the two bodies sprawled across the couch and she sighed slightly.

"James, Albus, go on and wash up alright? I'll be up soon, to tuck you two in," The woman, Ginny Potter, told the two boys. They groaned, having already gotten comfortable, but jumped up and listened to their mother. James took his brothers hand and together the two crawled up the stairs. Ginny waited for the sound of the sink, and when it didn't come, she rolled her eyes. "Washing up means turning on the water you two! Come on now," She shouted up the stairs. Her yell was soon followed by a set of giggles before the faucet turned on and the arguing began.

Ginny began pacing again as the time ticked by. Her husband, Harry Potter, was now a total of two and a half hours late. She understood that as an auror, it was hard to work on a schedule. However she still wished Harry was home before dinner and not around the kids' bedtime.

The yelping and squealing coming from the bathroom got to be quite loud, so with a sigh, Ginny headed up the stairs. As soon as she turned the corner to the bathroom, her sons stopped their bickering and looked up at their mother innocently.

"Oh don't give me those eyes James. I invented that look. Worked on your grandpa every time. Come on, I'll tuck you in." The small children followed their mother down the hall, pushing each other and giggling the whole way. James dove into his bed while Albus moved slower, like the old man he was named after. Ginny smiled at the two and sat on the edge of Albus's bed.

"Mummy? When's Dada gonna be home?" Albus asked quietly.

"Soon, sweetheart. Dada had to stay late at work tonight," Ginny whispered.

"You want Daddy home, don't you Mummy?" James called from the other side of the room.

"Course I do Jamsie! But he'll be home soon. And he'll be here tomorrow morning when you two wake up, ready to take us all to the zoo. If you both hurry to get to bed, we'll get to see the giraffes and lions and elephants soon." The boys sank under their blankets and with a kiss to each forehead, Ginny left the room quietly. She journeyed back down the staircase and headed to the kitchen where she made herself a glass of hot chocolate. She sat down at the small table and stared out the window.

Ginny sipped at her hot chocolate for over an hour. By the time the dark brown liquid was halfway gone, it was cold. The fire was dimming to a small ember and the wind continued to howl and spit snow. The clock on the far wall ticked loudly and slowly, as if mocking the impatient mother. There was a similar clock in the living room, though its hands were like the ones of Mrs. Weasley's clock. James's and Al's hands pointed to home, as did Ginny's. Harry's still sat at work. Earlier that afternoon Ginny had added something new to the clock, having thought it needed an extra detail.

Restlessly, Ginny stood up and dumped the mug in the sink. She started to pace in the middle of the kitchen, frequently running her shaking hands through her hair. The clock continued to tick for another ten minutes before it chimed, signaling 9 o'clock. The handle of the front door turned and the door swung open, creaking slightly. Harry Potter stood in the doorway now shaking off snow. He grinned at his wife, opening his arms for his usual hug and kiss. When Ginny didn't move to him, he lowered his arms slowly.

"Ginbug? Everything alright?" He asked hesitantly. He had come to know his wife's temper, having been on the end of it a few times, including right after the Final Battle of Hogwarts.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Can you check the clock in the sitting room, it seemed to be off. James, Al and I had been home all day, though it had said we were at the Burrow," Ginny said dully. Harry squinted his eyes in confusion, but turned towards the sitting room anyway. Whatever it took to cheer up his wife, he would do.

Once he got closer to the clock, he froze. Right next to Ginny's hand, was another, much smaller hand. This hand was unnamed, though Harry knew what it meant. He turned fully to face his wife. He could not seem to form words, but Ginny knew what he was asking.

"The healer thinks it'll be a girl, seeing as it's been a different pregnancy than the others," Ginny said simply. Harry broke out in a teary grin, almost dropping to his knees. After three minutes of the quiet, Harry did indeed collapse, falling to the ground in tears. Ginny smiled before settling down to the ground where she held Harry while he sobbed.

"A girl, Ginbug. It might be a girl," He choked out through his tears.

"It will be a girl, Harry. I can tell," She whispered into his ears. "Harry. Harry, I'm pregnant," She gasped out, having started crying.

"We have to tell the boys!" Harry cried out, climbing to his feet. He made for the stairs, though a small hand on his arm stopped him.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, at the zoo. I've been waiting up all night for you, Harry Potter. Now take your tired and now pregnant wife upstairs where you'll tuck her in with a kiss to the forehead and a sweet goodnight." Harry smiled, still wiping tears before he slipped his arms under Ginny's legs, picking her up clean off the floor.

"I love you," He whispered to his wife, looking her in the eyes before he moved one step.

"I love you too," She grinned, kissing him sweetly.

"And I love you, my little petal," Harry said, placing a small kiss on Ginny's stomach. The two soon to be parents of three climbed the stairs silently, both thanking the world for the baby girl they would have in seven months.

**Hope you liked this little one-shot! And that's all this is! I won't add another chapter to this. Please review! Thanks! **


End file.
